


Clowns Can Be Friends Too?

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Series: Slice of Life Smile For Me [7]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Clowns, Friendship, Gen, I don't know what to tag this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Millie hates Ronbo, and he's definitely not fond of her. But, well, they sort of end up best friends? Somehow...





	Clowns Can Be Friends Too?

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO SORRY FOR MISLEADING Y'ALL!!! I said I was working on a longer thing, and while I could power through and do it, it also happens to be about characters I've written about before so! I decided to postpone it. Also, I'll be going to school in a few days, so I probably won't be able to update this series as often. I hope y'all understand!

Mirphy hadn’t been sure about it, but Flower Kid was a good negotiator, and they were more than willing to help out at the first meeting. So, Mirphy had taken up Dallas’ offer of coffee under the assurance that it was in no way a date or anywhere even close to romance. It had been...awkward, but that had been expected. Flower Kid kept the conversation going, and Dallas had been apologetic and...sort of sweet. They’d even ended up talking all on their own without Flower Kid’s help by the end. They were both artists after all, it made sense that they’d have some common ground to discuss. Mirphy vented for a while about being a new parent, especially since Millie was no walk in the park, and Dallas vented about his own issues with the way he saw himself. Which gave him another chance to apologize, and Mirphy finally accepted it. Besides, Dallas and Ronbo were moving into the space above her and Millie, so they had to get used to each other.

The other two hadn’t been as easy. Ronbo was still peaved that Millie had hit him with a golf ball, and Millie was still terrified (not that she’d ever admit it) and took it out in an aggressive manner. Which lead to some accusations of bad parenting, which lead to even more fighting, which lead to a miniature prank war. Mirphy and Ronbo were able to talk it out like adults (with only a little pushing from Flower Kid) but Millie and Ronbo were going to have a tougher time.

Which was why it was so weird that they ended up becoming best friends.

It started one day when the three adults were hanging out in the downstairs living room. They were watching some trivial show, really just background noise while they talked. Mirphy, about her upcoming event at a gallery, Dallas, about his newest project, and Ronbo, about a couple of nice kids that had stopped by his spot at the carnival. They were pleasantly talking when the front door opened and Millie stepped in. She glanced at the three adults.

“Who’s that? Did you get a boyfriend Dallas?” She asked, pointing to Ronbo.

Here’s the thing. Ronbo rarely gets days off, and he’s almost always home after Millie. Meaning he was always still in clown makeup when he arrived. Meaning she’d never seen him without. Today was one of his rare days off, which is why he wasn’t wearing any. And, apparently, Millie couldn’t tell who he was. The three adults glanced between each other, looking slightly panicked. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend just a...uh...really good friend!” Dallas said, clearly floundering. “This is...um…”

“Reg! Reg Oyce!” Ronbo piped up. Mirphy had to hide a laugh behind her hand, and Dallas looked at him like he was an idiot. “Nice to meet ya kid!” He said, also clearly panicking. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Millie replied. “What’re you guys watching?” She came over to sit on the couch between Mirphy and Ronbo, who glanced at each other. 

This would be a wild ride.

* * *

“I’m...so lost…” Mirphy said, putting her head in her hands. 

“That’s what I’m saying!” Millie yelled, gesturing wildly at the homework on the table. Math was both of their worst skills, even if it was only fourth grade level. They sat there in silence for a while before Mirphy stood up. 

“We’re coming back to this, it’s Sonic time right now,” She declared. Millie gasped excitedly and rushed for the living room. Mirphy followed at a slower pace, although with her lanky legs it didn’t take her long to catch up. Millie was already pulling out the controller and setting up Sonic Adventures, and Mirphy flopped onto the couch across from the T.V. to watch. Millie came to sit beside her while the game booted up. Millie had been stuck on one level for almost a week, so they set to work on that one. 

“Oh, come on!” Mirphy yelled as Millie died for the fifth time. Millie threw the controller onto the couch, carefully enough that it wouldn’t break but violently enough that it helped with her frustration. They just sat there on the couch for a minute, both of them groaning in frustration. Footsteps came from the stairs and Ronbo, sans makeup, peeked into the room. “Oh hey R...Reg!” Mirphy greeted, glancing at Millie. 

“Hi Reg,” Millie said, giving him the boy scout salute. Ronbo smiled awkwardly. 

“What happened to homework?” He asked.

“Math is stupid,” Millie and Mirphy said at the same time. He laughed, and a small honk escaped. Both adults looked to Millie quickly, but she didn’t seem to notice. “What, are you gunna laugh at me for not knowing math? Cuz if you are you can stuff it! I’m, like, six!” 

“I know lots of kids your age don’t like math, I don’t blame you. I can help you out though,” He offered. Millie shrugged.

“Sure, why not.”

So the two of them spent the rest of the evening going over Millie’s math homework, while Mirphy watched in disbelief. For real, her kid hated this man when he had the clown makeup on but when it was off? Well, they were laughing every few minutes. Dallas came home at one point too, and he just stared for a while. Mirphy just shrugged when he looked at her.

* * *

Millie was really really pissed. 

School had been rough, and no matter how much Flower Kid had tried to calm her down it hadn’t worked. Her teacher sucked, the other kids sucked, all the school work sucked, everything sucked. She checked around the downstairs, and found no one there. So, she picked up a pillow and screamed into it at the top of her lungs, before throwing it violently at the couch. She threw herself on the couch next, punching it as hard as she could. Essentially, she was throwing a tantrum, but that was okay because no one was home. Except, soon enough, large arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her away from her beating the couch.

“Calm down kid! It’s okay!” A deep voice said, holding onto her firmly but gently. She struggled for a few more moments, before slumping over and finally letting a few tears out. “It’s okay to cry kid, just let it out,” The voice said. She turned to make sure that some nice stranger hadn’t broken into their house, and screamed at what she saw.

It was Reg, except of course it wasn’t because he doesn’t really exist, but his face was half done up in clown makeup. He looked concerned, then seemed to remember that he had some makeup on and sighed. “Sorry kid, I guess your bubble’s gotta pop. There is no Reg, it’s been me the whole time. Ronbo. The clown,” He said. “I’ll uh...I’ll call Mirphy, then get out of your hair. I’ve gotta get to work anyways.” He stood up and went to grab the phone.

“Wait…” Millie said, reaching out to grab his sleeve. He turned around again, and she wiped at her eyes. “Um...can you stay? Just ‘til Mirphy gets here,” She said, looking away from him. He smiled slightly and nodded, before going over to grab the phone. 

“I’ll call in sick from work, and we can see about that Sonic level you’ve been stuck on,” He said, picking up the phone. She smiled slightly, and started pulling up the Game Cube.

* * *

“You’re still scary and I still hate clowns so I still hate you.”

“And I still haven’t forgiven you for the golf ball incident, so I guess we’re even.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”


End file.
